Superhero Syndrome
by PerksOfBeingAGeek
Summary: Percy is a sassy loner, who fears water. Annabeth is a popular genius, who fears what people think about her. But after a mysterious chain of events, they are now stuck with powers. Forced to work together, they must figure out how to deal with being able to control their worst fears.
1. A Hero Is Born

You know what's funny? _Nothing_. Absolutely nothing. You wanna know why? Because, its 8:47 a.m, I've missed the school bus, I didn't eat breakfast because our fridge is now the territory for 'food' years past its expiration date, and, _oh_ _yeah_ , I'm walking to school where I can spend the next 8 hours being yelled at by stupid teachers. Yay.

I trudge down the sidewalk hauling some worn out backpack, wearing one of the 2 pairs of jeans I own. They smell like feet. And cigarettes. The sun is out and normal people would comment " _Oh what a beautiful day it is today. I feel like today is going to be a great day!_ ", but not me. I growl inwardly to myself, knowing I'm gonna have to put up with cheesy bullshit from everyone today.

By the time I make it to school its already 9:06 a.m, meaning, officially, I'm 36 minutes late. First period ends at 9:10 a.m so I wait around awkwardly in the hallway for the longest 4 minutes of my life. Gods, if the rest of the day goes this slowly I don't think I'm gonna make it through the day.

The bell rings and suddenly the empty hall are swarmed with hormonal teenagers. I make my way through the crowd as slowly as I can, just to piss the people behind me off. I love pissing people off, but just when I'm thinking this day could actually be ok, my face collides with the floor. I know it was Luke, stupid asswipe tripped me. I hear sniggering to my left, but I can't bring myself to give a shit. I grab my backpack off the floor and carry on walking. I'm so close to class, I can see it, I'm almost there, but then I hear

" _Hey, Jackass, who pissed in your cheerios this morning? You should watch where you're going instead of staring at me, faggot_."

Normally, I would have ignored the half-assed attempt to hurt me, but today I was not in the mood for any of this crap. I turn around and say

" _I wasn't staring at you, believe me. There are at least 100 other things I'd look at before you, including Donald Trump's large, naked ass_."

Before he can come up with some shitty retort, I walk into my class and sit in my usual spot: right corner, back row. Once I sit down and unpack my books, I start to think about the empty seat to my left. It's been empty for the last 6 months. The butt that used to sit there belonged to Grover Underwood. It used to be me, Grover and Pipes, now it's just me and Pipes. G-man was the best, one of the few people I tolerated. But now he's dead. Drowned in a sailing accident. And there it is. That cursed word. Water. I hate the stuff. Scares the shit outta me. And it pisses me off he had to go like that, I mean, of all the people in this school, hell, of all of the people in the world, why the hell did it have to be him?

Now I know you're probably thinking " _Oh, poor thing. I bet he used to be so happy and sociable before._ " No, put that thought back into the pits of hell. I never have, nor will I ever be a " _happy and sociable person_ ". I'm a sassy bastard and that's the way I like it. Don't you ever put happy and my name in the same sentence, unless it's " _Pissing people off sure makes Percy happy_.". Ah, _shit_. I hadn't told you my name. Ok.

Boring facts you need to know about the almighty God that in Percy Jackson:

1\. 1. My name is Percy Jackson

2\. 2. I'm 17

3\. 3. I live with my stepdad, Gabe Ugliano

4\. 4. I don't like humans

5\. 5. I hate water

Ok, so now that's over I'm gonna go ahead with the story. I'm skipping the story ahead to the end of the school day because no one wants to read about boring classes where nothing happened. I'm walking home talking to Pipes on the phone, who I had spent about 1/3 of the day with. You see, Piper wasn't always popular. When G-man died the school went into a state of pity and sympathy. Now me being the sassy bastard that I am told them to shove a toothbrush up their asses, which quickly stopped people from coming up to me. But Pipes, she was a wreck, crying all the time, so, naturally, people felt bad for her. More people were trying to hang out with her everyday, meaning less Percy-time. But don't get me wrong, she still makes an effort to talk to me, though no one else can understand why, and I love her for it.

I end the call with Pipes and head into my apartment and soon my nose is assaulted by the stench of beer and cigarettes. As usual, Gabe is slumped on the coach, watching some crappy tv shop whilst sipping on a can of beer. He turns his head towards me when he hears me close the front door.

" _Hey, kid, keep it down. I'm tryin to watch something, you little shit_."

I disregard the comment and trudge to my room, slamming the door behind me. I know that means I'll probably get my ass whooped in a few hours time, but right now he's too drunk to do anything and I really couldn't give a shit. And then the craziest thing happens. The sky turns purple, and I'm not talking like a freaking romantic sunset in the Bahamas, no. I'm talking _bam_ , the whole sky suddenly turning from Crayola blue to freaking magenta. And then these blisteringly white orbs come down from the sky. I climb out of my window and run down the fire escape to see what's going on. Down below everyone is yelling, cars have stopped to see what the hell is going on, everyone is just as confused as I am. We stay like that for a few minutes, but then the orbs catapult through the sky in different directions. Most people are running, fearing for their lives, whilst others are staying to record it in hopes of becoming famous. Me, I just stand there staring in amazement. It's so freaking cool, I mean _seriously_. Though I change my mind when I'm hit in the chest with one of those orb thingy's and everything goes black.

 **Thank you guys so much for reading, I'll try to update as soon as possible. Please review and tell me what you think. Annabeth and Piper will be coming into the story next chapter. Anyways, love you all xxx**


	2. Hearing Voices

Percy

Honestly, I have no idea how long I was out for. When I open my eyes I'm confronted with the same purple sky, but for all I know years could have passed since the last time I was conscious. I slowly make my way up to a seated position, eyes drifting through the still hectic streets. Ok, that good, there are still loads of people, I guess that means I was only down for a few minutes maybe. I try to remember what the hell happened when the events rush back to me. _Oh yeah_ , that's right. I was hit in the chest with a flying ball of light. _Great_. This day just cant get any better can it?

Annabeth

I'm sure by now you already know about the purple sky incident. If you don't, where the hell have you been? Anyways, you know the bright spheres that came out of the sky? Yeah, well, one of them had the courtesy of slamming into my chest at 100mph. It didn't hurt, but it did knock me unconscious. One minute I'm talking to Thalia and Piper, the next the sky changes colour, people start screaming and then I fall into blackness. When I wake up I'm greeted by the worried faces of my best friends.

"Hey, Annabeth, can you hear me? Do you remember me? Does anything hurt? Do you need a doctor? Pipes, call for an ambul-"

"Thals, I'm fine." I interrupt, trying to persuade my friends that there's no need to worry, though this seems to fail. Piper's brows furrow and Thalia looks like I had just grown another head.

"Fine? FINE? Annie yo-"

"Don't call me that."

"u just got hit by a flying space alien piece of shit and you're telling me you're fine?"

"Yeah. Although I'm kinda hungry. D'you wanna get a pizza or something."

Now they're both staring at me with bug eyes and gaping mouths. Honestly, I just want to put this behind me, forget it ever happened and move on. I start to stand up but am prevented from completing the action by the midget hand of Piper McLean.

"Annabeth, I don't think you should be moving." She says, worry lacing her voice, eyes swimming in concern. Gods, I hate that look, like I'm some wounded puppy or something.

"I'm fine. Honestly. Can we please just go."

People are still running around on the street, unsure of what to do or where to go. One man is hiding behind a trashcan, whilst another woman is lying under a bench. The town seems to have gone into a state of mass panic. I look towards the sky, the flying space alien pieces of shit (according to Thalia) have vanished, but the sky is still a bright shade of purple. Before I can dwell too much on the potential destruction of the planet, I'm maneuvered up to standing and led away from the scene. We arrive at Thalia' home no more than 5 minutes later, where Thalia is swarmed by her slightly-younger-twin, Jason. The sight is a mess of tangled arms and stupid questions. I turn to Piper, who usually at the sight of Jason would turn bright red and stutter as if she had suddenly forgotten how to speak. She's frantically trying to call someone, but it appears the phones have stopped working, along with all electrical appliances and gadgets connecting to the internet.

"What the hell is happening out there?" Jason says.

"I don't know, but Annabeth got hit by one of those alien orbs."

"Shit, are you ok?" He stares at me, worry slapped across his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I feel as if I'm a broken record at this point, repeating the same lyrics over and over again. Thalia glares at me.

"You're so stubborn, you know that?"

"I try my best." I smirk.

 _Jesus, Piper is so beautiful._

My head whips to Jason, shock waves racking through my tiny frame.

" _You_ like Piper?" The room goes silent, Jason face a display of fear and embarrassment.

"W-what, n-no, um, no I don't. She's not my type, but that doesn't mean Piper isn't beautiful, because she's gorgeous, but yeah, psh, please, Annie, where did you get the impression that I, Jason Grace, like Piper. That's absurd." By the end of his little monologue, Jason's is breathing heavily, eyes blinking rapidly and face flushed. Piper stares at her shoes, trying to cover her rosy complexion. Thalia and I are pretty similar, both dying inside. We stay in awkward silence for a few minutes before Thalia lets out a sigh, mentally face palming the stupidity of her friend and brother.

"Gods, do I have to do everything. Jason, Pipes likes you. Pipes, Jason likes you. Go talk about it, jeesh."

After a fair amount of mumbling and stumbling, Piper and Jason make their way to Jason's room, leaving Thalia and me alone, standing like two strangers waiting for the bus.

"So, how'd you know Jason likes Pipes?"

My eyebrows crease, unsure as to why Thals would ask such a silly question.

"Um, because Jason said so. About five minutes ago. His actual words were 'Jesus, Piper is so beautiful.'. Come on, Thals, you were there. Do you have the memory of a goldfish?"

Now it Thalia's turn to crease her eyebrows.

"Jason didn't say a word. Are you sure you're alright?"

 _You're acting even crazier than usual. Maybe you'll be locked up in one of those mental institutes with all the whack jobs and shit. Ah, that'd be so cool._

"Thalia, I'm not gonna be locked up in 'one of those mental institutes with all the whack jobs and shit', I'm _fine_. And don't call me crazy, you're crazy!"

I expect Thalia to respond with something like "Really, Annabeth. The middle school comeback? _Nice_." Instead she comes out with

"Annabeth, I didn't call you crazy. I didn't say _anything_."

 **Hey! Chapter 2 is up. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. As always, remember to read and review:)**

 **Until next time,**

 **PerksOfBeingAGeek**


End file.
